Follow The Yellow Brick Road
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Someone's not quite happy. Someone's just not quite.


**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

Glinda was annoyed. Annoyed by the bright, garish colors surrounding her. Annoyed by the laughter and big, toothy, creepy smiles from the Munchkins. Freaking annoyed by the cocky, "look at me, I saved you all", bullshit grin from The Wizard. Many of the younger, much blonder women flocked to his side to hear the tale of his magical uprising. The destruction of Evanora and the emancipation of The Great Land of Oz. His Oz...not hers or anyone else.

The good witch sat by for as long as she could listen to the half truths from the half wit. She feigned exhaustion from the eventful day and, with hugs and smiles given until she thought her face would freeze in position, she left the celebration. Glinda resisted the urge to slap The Wizard as he winked at her departure. It was not his fault, he was too slow to understand.

The wind carried the tinkling sounds of music and laughter away from the glitter covered witch. Glinda sighed as she followed the golden path toward home. The Yellow Brick Road always led home or in any direction that was needed. She strolled the familiar stone with her head bent down. She did not see the brilliant shine below or the crystal twinkling stars above. The full proud moon lit her way but Glinda barely noticed. She was lost in a memory.

Evanora was gone. She had been gone for many years but Glinda had not noticed. That was more than annoying. She should of noticed when the sound of the dark beauty's laughter no longer woke her to the deep blue mornings. When Eva stopped wrapping her strong fingers tight around Glinda's wrists to hold her still as her ruby red lips found that perfect spot on her neck. When the sound of Eva's voice, the voice that even this fateful evening still woke her desires, became less and less frequent. But she was too busy, too quiet, too afraid of too much.

Glinda walked slower down the hard unforgiving road as she remembered the powerful feel of her lover's body covering her own. Heat rose in her face, coloring her cheeks bright red. Lost in thought and longing she did not notice a shadowy figure following her path. Not until she had wandered deep into the forest where trees hung long, dark, damp branches low and close over the well worn road. Her footfalls were muffled as she strolled unseeing through the fading light.

"you seem so quiet, good Glinda..." A lilting chuckle followed a softly accented voice behind the meandering witch. It startled her. She stumbled and reached out a hand toward a nearby tree to catch herself from falling into a thorny overgrown bush. A pale long, elegant hand deftly wrapped around her wrist. Glinda's breath caught in her throat as the all too familiar touch sent her heart racing. Bold red lips set in a pale face curled into a promising grin as Evanora appeared from nowhere. Her beautiful eyes glittered as She watched the good Glinda stumble again in shock. "Oh my...you must be careful...you might hurt yourself..." The warning was whispered into the blond woman's ear even as Evanora was wrapping Her other arm tight around Her lover's waist and lowering her to the ground.

Birds chirped in a chorus, loud and proud, high above the entwined woman. Rustling leaves danced in the warm breeze and the world seemed instantly perfumed by flowering petals raining above. Magical green light flowed out and around as Evanora sealed them off from any disturbance. Glinda gazed up at the dark witch who peered down at Her captive with a smirk. Energy crackled from Her fingers as She gripped each of Glinda's wrists in Her hands. The pain flared across the blond's nerves, reaching each point of her body. As her muscles contracted she rose involuntarily into an arch off of the ground. Eva laughed and eased the energy back enough that Glinda laid flat again. A rush of excitement, arousal and pure pleasure went to her head. She moaned as Eva increased the electrical wave again...and again. Each time bringing her to a painful peak and then releasing her again.

Energy seemed to surge over and over throughout Glinda's body. Time stood still. The good witch felt herself become distant from the pain and yet inside of it's emerald magic. "Please...please...M..M...Mistress...let me" Her voice faded as another powerful surge brought her back arching high off of the ground again. Sweat glowed on her face. A wicked, fascinated intensity shone from Evanora's face as Her own arousal cycled in the waves She tortured Her lover with. Her lips pressed close against Glinda's cheek as She asked, "Let you what? Let you go..." Glinda shook her head even as she wondered why. This Woman held her in painful chains. "Then what My pretty pretty pet...let you what?" Eva held her down against the yellowish brick, sliding Her knee between the trembling ones beneath Her. It was instantly soaked by the witch's arousal as She pressed it hard against Glinda's hot clit. Glinda reacted with a loud moan as she attempted to rub against the teasing woman. "ple...se...let me cum." Between groans and grinding teeth Glinda managed to get the request out. Despite her embarrassment and Eva's not so mean chuckles.

Eva continued Her slow torture of Her enemy/long time toy feeling more and more aroused by the second. She had been defeated. She would go away quietly and the Land of Oz would belong to some shiftless, lying, silly man but...Glinda was Hers. As She played a dark melody across the pale skin; lines of red glowing prettily from the green lightning and the eerie pleasant trills of pain forced from Glinda's luscious lips, Her heart beat a mad rhythm in Her temples.

Eva stopped the steady wave of pain. She stared down at Glinda's tightly shut eyes as She parted the willing woman's thighs wider. Slipping two fingers slowly into the sweet blond's pussy She began a rough, firm thrust. Glinda responded immediately and met Her with ragged movements of her hips. Eva grabbed one of Glinda's tightly balled fists and placed it on Her own soaked mound. Her lover responded quickly, placing her fingers deep into the gripping heat. Hard and powerful they moved in unison, arms wrapped tightly around the other. Eva sank Her sharp teeth into Glinda's soft shoulder as Glinda buried her face against her lover's smooth skin. Her moans muffled as her release rose and crested in a bright flare. Eva quieted Her own cries of release as a blue energy encompassed them both and burned the emerald seal away.

As the sweet sounds of the isolated forest rose above the exhausted intertwined women they drew closer in the fading light of day. Emotionally drained and physically sated Glinda pressed closer to the strangely quiet witch. She conjured a heavy, warm blanket to cover them as a gray light encompassed them again in a protective shield. A hint of a smile ghosted Glinda the Good's lips as she watched Evanora the Bad fight to stay awake. Not a simple end to a magical war but one she could live with. Some dreams, whether dark or not, could come true.


End file.
